Its Funny How Life Turns Out
by alias4eva07
Summary: Finalist in the Snowman Challenge


Title: It's Funny How Life Turns Out  
  
Author: Nicole --- Queenie --- sv4ever07 --- ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Screech (but that's dedicated to someone --- it's their nickname), Rex, Brady (they're dedicated to Screech and Beater Girl and our obsession to Days), Jen, and Vanessa (bu these characters are dedicated to Screech and Beater Girl, since it is their names and all). The song is "Feels Like Home" by Chantal Kreviazuk from the Dawson's Creek Soundtrack Vol. 1. Everything else is owned by J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, and ABC.  
  
Spoilers: Takes place 9 months after The Telling  
  
Pairings: M/A, S/E, R/V, B/J  
  
Summary: This is for the Snowman Challenge: 1) A unique relationship not explored on the show (Syd/Eric for example) with a fluffy moment. 2) 3 of your own characters with at least one line each and a clear component of the plot line --- not part of element 1 (I have 4 - Jen, Vanessa, Rex, and Brady) 3) At least one line from a song of your choosing.  
  
Dedication: To the ZAP! You guys are the best and for my beta Jen (Beater Girl)!  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review, and of course know that I am an S/V shipper 4 life! Thanks to Beater Girl for offering to beta this for me.  
  
****************************  
  
(Syd's POV) --- 9 months after The Telling  
  
After coming home from a two year absence, finding out my boyfriend was married, and one of my best friends was dead, I half expected my rocks, the people I would lean on, to be Will and my dad.  
  
I never expected that it would be Eric Weiss, and I never expected to fall for him either. But it's funny how things work out.  
  
And yes, I am talking about Eric Weiss - jokester, comedian, and yo-yo obsessed. Like I said, it's funny how things work out, because honestly if you would have told me 9 months ago that I would be living with Eric Weiss, I would have laughed in your face and had Kendall cart you off to the loony bin.  
  
But at this moment, I stand in the kitchen of our apartment cooking dinner for him because he should be home soon. And yes I did say I, Sydney Bristow, am cooking dinner for him, it's all a part of my new domestic Sydney attitude and lifestyle.  
  
I look at my watch and realize we only have an hour before we have to meet Mike, Alice, Rex, Vanessa, Brady, and Jen at the club. This is the first time we've gone out with Mike and Alice since I've come back and Eric knows I'm nervous, like super nervous. But Alice has been bugging us about it ever since I got back and now that I have Eric, I don't have to worry about getting hurt seeing the two of them together.  
  
The door opens and the distinctive call is made. "Honey, I'm home!"  
  
I smile to myself as I hear Screech (yes, I know, I loved Saved by the Bell) bark approvingly at him as he walks in and sits down on the couch.  
  
I grab a beer for him and one for myself and set off at a run for the living room, where he's already standing waiting for me. The beers are set down on the table, and I'm enveloped in his strong arms.  
  
He pulls me back, as if inspecting me from head to toe before he pulls me to him in a passionate, heated kiss. When we finally pull apart, grins spread across both of our faces and we sit back down on the couch, opening our beers. "How was work today?" I ask.  
  
He stares at me for a second before planting a kiss on the end of my nose, "Boring as usual, you know how that is, unless there's an evil villain trying to take over the world it's boring," he explained and I nod. "But I did miss you."  
  
I must look like the Cheshire Cat as my grin grows wider, "Brownie points for Mr. Weiss over here who likes to suck up."  
  
"Well what can I say?" he asks. "And how was school today for you, dear?"  
  
"Ooh...endearments," she joked. "I'm already making dinner, you don't have to be a suck up."  
  
His face took on a shocked look. "Me? A suck up? I think you have it wrong there, doll face," he replied. "But no, really, how was school?"  
  
I smiled, "It was really good, I'm glad you talked me into quitting the CIA and becoming a teacher, it was the best decision I ever made."  
  
He rested his hand on my cheek, "It will be the second best in a minute."  
  
I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Giving me his hand he pulled me to my feet and then sank down to one knee and whipped a small black box out from under the couch cushion. I took a sharp intake of breath and stared at him, willing the tears not to come.  
  
Knowing that wouldn't happen, I watched as he grabbed my hand, "I've loved you since the beginning, even when you were my best friend's girl and I could only dream about this moment. But now it's finally happening and I can't believe how lucky I am to be even getting this chance. So I'm going to make it good. Sydney Ann Bristow, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"  
  
As I guessed, the tears wouldn't stay gone and at this moment they're pouring down my face. "Of course," I say through sniffles. "Of course I'll marry you."  
  
He sweeps me off my feet and starts twirling me around in circles where he almost steps on Screech, but neither of us notice as we are locked in a passionate embrace.  
  
Finally breaking apart, I smell smoke and exclaim, "Dinner!"  
  
Luckily it's only started to burn and still edible.  
  
* * * *  
  
We pull up to the club where we're meeting everyone and Eric can tell I'm nervous, "We don't have to tell them all tonight if you don't want to."  
  
But I can see the disappointment in his eyes at the prospect of not telling them. "No of course we're going to tell them, I want to tell them."  
  
We walk in holding hands, and instantly see the six of them in a booth against the far wall. The only room to sit was next to Mike and Alice, so I got squished between Vaughn and Eric.  
  
"Yo Mike, what's up buddy?" Eric asks.  
  
"What's got you so cheery tonight?" Rex questioned while cuddling next to his girlfriend Vanessa.  
  
Eric gives me a look and I nod, telling him he can tell them our news. "Well, me and my girl Syd over here are getting married, I asked her tonight," he announced.  
  
All the girls start fretting (well except Alice) and grab my left hand to examine the ring and Vaughn stiffens next to me. Alice must have felt it too because she grabs his hand and starts playing with it, "That's so great, isn't it sweetie?" she asks.  
  
He clears his throat before slapping Eric on the back and muttering, "Congratulations."  
  
But my attentions are pulled away from that when Jen and Vanessa announce, "Bathroom break," and the three of us minus Alice (who we left at the table) head to the bathroom.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So Eric Weiss had decided to settle down?" Brady, Eric's childhood friend asks, "Must be some girl to get you into a commitment, I half expected you to die alone and single."  
  
"As did I," Eric replied. "But I snagged myself Syd and the timing seemed perfect."  
  
Mike was quiet and Alice notices this. She practically ran over Eric in an attempt to drag him out on the dance floor.  
  
"I think little Mikey-Wikey's jealous that you got Syd," Rex observed.  
  
Eric shook his head, "Nah, he has Alice."  
  
"But Alice is no Syd," Brady explained.  
  
"You can say that again!" Rex exclaimed.  
  
* * * *  
  
While in the bathroom, we were squealing in delight. "So when did it happen?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Tonight," I replied, "We were sitting on the couch, talking, and he helped me stand and then he proposed."  
  
"You guys have been together 7 months right?" Jen questioned, then she grumbled. "I've been dating Brady for over two years and no matter how many hints I drop, he still hasn't gotten the clue."  
  
"Ditto that," Vanessa said. "Except Rex and I have been dating for almost three years."  
  
"Come on girls," I told them. "We'd better head back out there before they get suspicious and send Alice in for us."  
  
They both groaned and after looking at my ring once more, we all walked out.  
  
* * * *  
  
We all arrived back to the table where everyone (including Mike and Alice, who had given up on dancing) was sitting. Eric stood up when I walked up and held out his hand, "Dance with me?"  
  
"Of course," I replied.  
  
Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself  
  
Makes me want to lose myself in your arms  
  
There's something in your voice  
  
Makes my heart beat fast  
  
Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life  
  
Eric collects me in his arms and we start swaying back and forth.  
  
I relax in his arms, realizing this is the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
  
And how long I've been so alone  
  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
  
And change my life the way you've done  
  
From the booth Brady, Jen, Rex, Vanessa, Mike, and Alice were watching us dance.  
  
"Look at the two of them together," Jen sighed.  
  
"They were meant for each other," Vanessa contributed. "They're so cute together."  
  
'No,' Mike thought, 'Me and Syd were meant for each other, but there's nothing I can do about that now, her and Weiss are happy together, guess I'll have to settle for Alice.'  
  
It feels like home to me  
  
It feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
  
It feels like home to me  
  
It feels like home to me  
  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
  
"What are you thinking about Syd?" Eric whispers in my ear.  
  
"I'm thinking about our life and our future together," I reply.  
  
"It will be perfect Syd," he tells me, "I promise you it will be perfect."  
  
And then I realize that as long as I'm with this man my life will be perfect. Whether we live in a cardboard box or a mansion, as long as we have each other then life will be perfect.  
  
THE END  
  
********************  
  
Please read and review!! 


End file.
